


Spock Writes a Letter to Santa

by Tarvok



Series: Spock Writes Letters [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Spock believes in wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock Writes a Letter to Santa

Spock Writes a Letter to Santa

By Tarvok

Another harmless kid!Spock fic.  
Rated G. Character study. TOS.

 

Dear Santa,

My mother has informed me of the Earth tradition whereby children write letters to you, and receive gifts in return. I have two requests, and I promise to not be disappointed if you find my requests frivolous and/or impossible. I am Vulcan, after all.

My first request is for a new pet. It is illogical to wish for my I-Chaya, so I am asking for another pet. My father would prefer a much smaller pet, as I-Chaya could not fit inside our home. This is logical.

My second request is a private one that I have never told anyone. I wish to have a mate of my own choosing someday. As a Vulcan, I was bonded approximately four point three six years ago to someone I really cannot stand. I ask that you fix this.

Thank you for your time.

Spock, age eleven


End file.
